The present disclosure relates to a beverage apparatus, and particularly, to power circuitry for a beverage apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to power circuitry for a beverage apparatus that may be used with different types of external supply voltages, such as domestic supply voltages and foreign supply voltages.
Devices with heating elements that may be coupled to domestic supply voltages and to foreign supply voltages are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,519 which discloses a curling iron having two separate heating elements, one of which is used when the curling iron is plugged into a 120 VAC source (i.e. a standard U.S. voltage source) and both of which are used when the curling iron is plugged into a 240 VAC voltage source. See, also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,738 which discloses a coffee maker that is usable with different voltage sources, such as 115 VAC and 230 VAC, but that has two different heating elements, only one of which is installed at a time depending upon which voltage source is to be used.